Beyblade: V-Force - Episode 22
is the twenty-second episode of Beyblade: V-Force. Plot The first battle between the Bladebreakers and Team Psykick has begun. Max fights bravely against Jim and his Cyber Draciel and his teammates aren't the only ones interested in the outcome of the battle. Gideon and Dr. B watch from the sidelines, and the Saint Shields are there to watch the Bladebreaker's backs. Max defeats Jim, but amazingly, Cyber Draciel is repaired. It seems Team Psykick has the ability to repair their Cyber Bit-Beasts immediately to no end. Even though everyone warns him against it, Max goes back for another round. This time, he isn't so lucky, the powerful Cyber Draciel takes charge and Max loses. Draciel is captured by Doctor B and placed in a holding tank. Finally, they've got one of the four Bit-Beasts. Max is sad to lose his Bit Beast, and the Bladebreakers come to Max's side and vow to win Draciel back for him no matter what. Gideon leads them to the next battle stadium, where Ray is shocked to find Salima waiting for him. Major Events * The battle between the Bladebreakers and Team Psykick begins. * Max defeats Jim twice, but is defeated in the third battle. * Max loses Draciel. Characters *Tyson Granger *Hilary Tachibana *Ray Kon *Kai Hiwatari *Kenny *Dizzi *Max Tate *Ozuma *Dunga *Mariam *Joseph *Kane Yamashita *Salima *Goki *Jim *Salima *Gideon *Doctor B Beyblades *Dragoon V (Tyson's) *Dranzer V (Kai's) *Driger V (Ray's) *Draciel F (Max's) *Cyber Draciel (Jim's) *Flash Leopard (Ozuma's) *Vortex Ape (Dunga's) *Vanishing Moot (Joseph's) *Sharkrash (Mariam's) Featured Beybattles *Max Tate (Draciel F) vs. Jim (Cyber Draciel) = Max & Draciel *Max Tate (Draciel F) vs. Jim (Cyber Draciel) = Jim & Cyber Draciel *Saint Shields (Flash Leopard, Vortex Ape, Vanishing Moot, & Sharkrash) vs. Robots (Generic Plastic Beys) = Saint Shields Trivia *This episode is the second time Max loses Draciel in the original series. *In the English Dub: **Dunga punching Max is not shown. Gallery saintshields05.png Ozuma14.png Max11.jpg Max13.jpg tumblr_oppkao0V7u1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_oppm01Jf6M1w4q252o1_1280.png|Ozuma Jim.jpg x1080-IYK.jpg tumblr_m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o3_1280.jpg tumblr_m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_m7hnh7E4h51rzs7k9o7_r1_1280.jpg BeybladeVForceEp22.png tumblr_oua0i75rhO1uudf3ao2_1280.png Doctor_B01.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga punch Max - Kai's speech_233.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Max vs Jim (3rd battle)_96767.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick arc_9733.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick arc_11833.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick arc_12033.jpg Beyblade V-Force Team Psykick arc_12233.jpg d8c9180525d66fed54457897bf1fb823.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_221440.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_222680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_223760.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_225000.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_258680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_225680.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_149480.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_154480.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_194760.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_262560.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_266760.jpg beyblade season 2 episode 22 max takes one for the team english dub_269920.jpg MV5BZDlkMTRlM2UtMTM0Yi00OWU1LWI1ZjgtYzk0YWVmOGZiMmQ5XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga punch Max - Kai's speech_88833.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga punch Max - Kai's speech_107333.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga punch Max - Kai's speech_124467.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Dunga punch Max - Kai's speech_130067.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Max vs Jim (3rd battle)_112500.jpg Beyblade V-Force - Max vs Jim (3rd battle)_134267.jpg S02E22-193128_1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Original Series